Un día accidentado
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Ryoma/Kintaro. ] Kintaro va a pasar unos días a la casa de Ryoma.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Ryoma Echizen/Kintaro Tooyama.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

Kintaro Tooyama caminaba alegremente por las calles de Tokio, no dispuesto a utilizar el dinero que le había dado su novio para tomar un taxi o algo similar para llegar a donde se ubicaba la casa de éste y su familia. Sus padres también le habían dado dinero, pues se quedaría en Tokio alrededor de una semana para pasar tiempo con su novio ya que no lo vería en las fiestas. La navidad se acercaba, y era por ello que pretendían pasar tiempo juntos esos días, dado que cerca de la navidad Kintaro y sus padres viajarían para ir a visitar a los familiares. Sabía que quizás fuese un poco tonto irse caminando a la casa de su novio, pero a él le gustaba caminar y no tenía nada en contra de eso, después de todo tenía una excelente resistencia que le ayudaba mucho a ese hecho. La gran mayoría de las veces que iba a casa de su novio, siempre lo iba a buscar el padre de éste y lo llevaba, pero él ya se había aprendido el camino y ese día había prácticamente prohibido que lo fuesen a buscar.

Miró a su alrededor, sonriente, para ubicarse un poco y en cuanto lo hizo volvió a caminar, ya estaba cerca. No se demoró mucho en estar frente a la casa de la familia Echizen. Sonrió, mientras tocaba el timbre y escuchaba tranquilo todos los gritos y cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender que venían de la casa, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Ryoma. Le sonrió, mientras éste tomaba su maleta sin permiso y le hacía pasar. Kintaro iba a hacerlo, sin embargo cuando iba a dar un paso se encontró con el rostro de Ryoma muy cerca y sintió el beso que le daba. Lo correspondió, por supuesto, y luego sonrió al separarse. Eran sorprendentes para Kintaro esas pequeñas muestras de cariño que Ryoma le daba, a pesar de que llevaban juntos alrededor de dos años y un poco más, todavía no se acostumbraba a los cambios de Ryoma.

Entraron a la casa de Ryoma, Kintaro esbozando una sonrisa mientras Ryoma con el mismo rostro sin interés que estaba acostumbrado a ver en él, por suerte Kintaro se había acostumbrado a ello. Amaba a Ryoma como era, no quería cambiarle nada. Y además, le gustaba que fuese serio. Llegaron al salón, en donde se encontraban los padres de Ryoma y su prima, quienes saludaron a Kintaro. Rinko-san le ofreció algo de comer, pero Kintaro negó dado que no tenía hambre, y Nanjiroh-san empezó con sus habituales insinuaciones a las que ya Kintaro se había acostumbrado. Nanako-san, en cambio, solo le sonrió y le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitase se la pidiese. Ryoma se llevó a Kintaro, para organizar sus cosas en su habitación.

Ellos compartían habitación cuando Kintaro iba, dado que Rinko-san adoraba a Kintaro y sabía que no harían cosas de niños grandes (como ella misma lo decía) mientras estuviesen en una casa ajena, aunque Nanjiroh les decía que si lo hacían cuidasen de no hacer mucho ruido con tal de que ellos no se enterasen. Ryoma acomodó las cosas de Kintaro en su closet, dado que al parecer sus suegros habían exagerado un poco en cuanto a la ropa y cosas que según ellos Kintaro necesaria, mientras que Kintaro solo se limitaba a observarlo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Ryoma no mostraba muchos sentimientos, dado su seriedad y demás, pero tenía esos gestos que Kintaro tanto adoraba. Eran esos pequeños gestos, esos pequeños besos, esas pequeñas muestras de cariño, las que le demostraban que Ryoma le amaba tanto como él a Ryoma.

Cuando terminaron, volvieron a bajar. Eran alrededor de las 12 por lo que no iban a tener mucho que hacer hasta la hora de la comida, sin embargo decidieron hacer caso a lo que le pedía Rinko y se ofrecieron para ayudarla a decorar la casa. A Kintaro le gustaba mucho decorar para la navidad, por lo que le gustó la idea y aceptó, Ryoma aceptó un poco más a regañadientes pero aceptó también que era lo que importaba realmente. Primero decoraron el árbol de navidad, el pelirrojo recibía los adornos del dueño de casa y los ponía en el árbol con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Echizen se forzaba a no sonreír, pero la alegría de Kintaro siempre conseguía contagiarle aunque fuese levemente, se limitó a entregarle hasta el último adorno a quien él le encontró espacio quien sabe cómo.

Luego, siguieron los adornos de la casa, Kintaro ponía todo lo que encontraba en cualquier lugar de la casa y estaba claro que estaba entretenido haciendo eso. El gato de Ryoma, Karupin, estaba siendo cuidado por Nanako porque si no algo podría pasar, después de todo con lo que estaba decorando era todo colgante. El pelirrojo se puso todos los adornos de la casa y luego Rinko-san les pidió ayuda para colgar las luces. Kintaro, como siempre, aceptó mientras que Ryoma le seguía afuera. La madre de Echizen se subió a la escalera para colgar las luces que Kintaro le daba, sin embargo justo cuando iba a hacer trastabillo.

Las luces cayeron encima de Kintaro y Ryoma, aunque por suerte Rinko-san alcanzó a afirmarse y no caer ella también. Solo se quedó viendo como Ryoma y Kintaro estaban envueltos con las luces. Rió un poco mientras bajaba de la escalera para ayudar a su hijo y al novio de éste.

— **Pareces un árbol de navidad**— le susurró Kintaro a Ryoma con una sonrisa.

— **Parecemos un árbol de navidad**— apuntó Ryoma, mientras besaba a Kintaro en la frente y le sonreía con cariño.

Kintaro sonrió con ternura, mientras dejaba que Rinko-san les ayudase a salir de las luces navideñas. Nanako también fue a ayudar, dejando libre a un Karupin que al ver las luces que colgaban de su amo fue directamente a ellas. Empezando a jugar con ellas, sin importar si le molestaba a Ryoma o no. Kintaro rió, mientras se dejaba desenvolver. La verdad es que siempre había un episodio en el que algo tenía que ver Karupin cuando iba a quedarse con ellos. Sin embargo, ese había sido por algo que no era Karupin, y eso le alegraba mucho porque si no… iba a comenzar a tomárselo como una maldición.

Una vez ya no parecían árbol de navidad, Ryoma besó a Kintaro en la comisura de los labios, para luego ir a comer. Se habían demorado alrededor de dos horas en armar todo, y el hambre ya había llamado. Mientras Kintaro corría hasta la cocina, Ryoma se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y que pasara lo que pasara nunca lo dejaría ir.


End file.
